


The Token of a Love Well Spent

by Annasunshine77



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I'm Sorry, Romance, Shakarian - Freeform, Short, So much angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue. Blue was everywhere, clotting his clothing and dripping on the floor. She couldn’t stop staring. But he wasn’t looking at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Token of a Love Well Spent

“I just want to lie with you,” Shepard sniffed.

“But you can’t.” Like all the other inappropriate times, Garrus smiled. 

“You need to go,” Garrus weakly extended his hand. His talons faintly traced Shepards shoulder. 

“You’re going to be okay.”

“Of course I will.”

Blue. Blue was everywhere, clotting his clothing and dripping on the floor. She couldn’t stop staring. But he wasn’t looking at that.

“You’re okay, right?” She forced her eyes up and laid her head against his.  
“More than okay,” he whispered, eyes closing. 

“I’ve called for medics,” she said jerking her head suddenly, like awakening from a trance. “They’re bringing omni-gel.”

“Good, people need them out here,” he had trouble breathing and the air began hurting his throat. 

“I’ll stay with you until they arrive,” she said, her voice steadily growing higher, like filling with mangled hope. Shepard grabbed his hand and stroked under his closed eyes.  
He smiled again, a thoughtful smile. “Commander Shepard staying in one place? No, that won’t do.”

Her first reaction was to fight. “Let me lay down with you,” Shepard stared at him. She stared at him like she wasn’t crying, and he looked so intently at her, it was almost as if there was no feeling. No other focus in the world but her. Please let me go with you…

She wouldn’t leave.

“Shepard,” Garrus breathed her name, “you have to complete this, defeat the reapers and come back. You’ll find a way to win. “

“And I’ll come home.” Her mouth felt like cotton.  
“And I’ll be there,” he lied. Suddenly, she leaned her head down and kissed him. It was overcome with need and want and love, gentle, with the promise of something neither could trust. It left him breathless, like she did. It left him with a trickle of suffocation and shame, knowing Shepard would never fully recover. He looked to the moon but all he could see was Shepard.

She looked down and her face swept in a sad smile. Her fingers dug into the earth and she swore she’d feel this pulsing ache wrenching from her heart forever. When she looked up, he knew. Her voice, soft and warm, pressed against his ears like a light pillow. “You know what I like to drink.”

Garrus’s breathing became worse and keeping his eyes open was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but the smile still came easy to him. “I’ll save you a seat, right by the bartender.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” Shepard felt his warmth and kiss for one last time.

“That you will, ‘till then,” he closed his eyes, “I’ll be looking down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?


End file.
